kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuffie
Yuffie is a character from Final Fantasy VII who makes an appearance in all Kingdom Hearts games. She travels with Leon, whom she refers to by his real name, Squall - this usually causes annoyance on Squall's part. She sometimes refers to herself as the "Grand Ninja Yuffie", wielding a large wind-blade shuriken as her weapon. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A female ninja who escaped to Traverse Town when her home world was taken by the Heartless. She stays strong and cheerful in any situation. She works with Leon and Aerith to unravel the secret of the "key". "Final Fantasy VII" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A girl whose cheerful personality belies her painful memories. When she was still young the Heartless robbed her of her home. Never one to sweat the small stuff, Yuffie seems unfazed by her fuddled memory. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VII One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. Yuffie met Sora when she was living away from her hometown. Thanks to his help last time, the Heartless were ousted and she got to come home -- so she's very grateful to him. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' ]] Sora's first meeting with Yuffie is in Traverse Town, shortly after he is defeated by Leon and dragged back to the motel. As he is still only semi-conscious, Sora mistakes her for Kairi and refers to her as such, leading Yuffie to remark that Leon "might've overdone it." Yuffie does not play a significant role in the story, but she, along with Leon, was the one who told Sora about the keyblade while inside the Traverse Town hotel. In the fight cups at Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie is fought numerous times by herself and alongside Leon. She fights primarily by throwing small shuriken and swinging her larger one as a weapon, but she is also able to recover lost health if she is not interrupted. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Modeled after the real Yuffie based on Sora's memories. She doesn't remember Sora, but Sora's heart makes her remember, which she classes as strange yet convenient. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Yuffie is featured more prominently in this game than the previous two. She is the first person to meet Sora as his party enters Hollow Bastion and leads them to Merlin's house. There, she introduces the familiar friends from Traverse Town and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (the latter of which she is a member of). She explains about the town's defense system to Sora, Donald and Goofy and, later on in the game, fights alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail during the invasion of Hollow Bastion. Once she and Sora clear the area of enemies, she leaves to assist Leon and the others. As in Kingdom Hearts, she is available to fight in the tournament cups in the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum. In this game, Yuffie is in her Advent Children attire. When the gang arrives in Hollow Bastion in the manga she calls Donald and Goofy, "Ronald, and Zoofy." Battle In battle, Yuffie uses slashing and throwing attacks similar to those of her Final Fantasy Counterpart. She also uses "Greased Lightning" to jump into the air and throw a shuriken. She can even heal herself by using her ability "Clear Tranquil". When enraged she will use "Doom of The Living" where she throws a gigantic, magically infused shuriken at her opponent. In Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie can teleport leaving smoke and blowing leaves behind. She uses her shuriken exculsively as a close range weapon this time around and has a powerful attack where she charges it up with magic and lets it fly around her. Battle Quotes *"Come and get it!" *"Here!" *"Here you go!" *"Just give up, it'll be easier!" *"This one's gonna hurt!" *"This is easy!" *"Okay... just... give me a second." Personality Yuffie is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined, set on repairing her home of Radiant Garden and aiding Sora in his campaign against the Heartless and other foes. She is teased frequently about her weight by the Gullwings despite not being overweight, usually being called "huge". During the ending sequence, she tries to hand an ice cream cone to Cid but is interrupted by the Gullwings. She is usually friendly, cheerful and mischevious. It's strongly implied throughout the games that she may have a bit of a crush on Leon as she is shown frequently flirting with him and in Kingdom Hearts II affectionately pecked him on the cheek before they left to fight the Heartless invasion. During this scene she is also shown blushing, likely a reference to her infamous date scene with Cloud, in Final Fantasy VII. Trivia * Yuffie's role was originally filled by Rikku, but due to the fact that there was already a major character named Riku in the series, they decided to replace her with Yuffie. Traces of Rikku's intended attire remain on Yuffie during Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. By Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie wore the clothing she had on in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * In the Japanese version, Yuffie was voiced by popular actress Yumi Kakazu, who also voiced Yuffie in other incarnations Final Fantasy VII. * In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie was voiced by Christy Carlson Romano, who voiced Yuffie in Advent Children. * In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie's voice actress was replaced by Mae Whitman, who also voiced her in Dirge of Cerberus. * In the manga, Yuffie's scenes are often expanded on and her childishness is shown in more detail. * Though they are from two different games, it is hinted at a close relationship between Yuffie and Leon. * Despite the fact that she tends to jump around and perform cartwheels, Yuffie is prone to motion sickness. Category: Allies Category: Traverse Town Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Characters Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories